


Baby Boy

by kaythemom



Series: Friends With Benefits [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, FWB, M/M, Rimming, Smut, and other kinks, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythemom/pseuds/kaythemom
Summary: Mingyu likes to take care of his best friend. Why wouldn't he? Wonwoo is such a good baby boy to him.





	

f. I want to see you choking on my dick, see the excess spit streaming from the corners of your pretty lips as you devour me. Tell me, have you practised as daddy has told you?“ Mingyu spoke and glanced into Wonwoo's lustful eyes.

The latter looked down, his cheeks dusting pink.

„Tsk tsk, won't you answer daddy? Should I punish you?“ The younger was getting into his sexy role as minutes of the foreplay passed, arousing both of them even more than they already were by the time they got some privacy. It's been weeks. Time alone was rare and treasured as their comeback approached.

„N-no daddy.“ Wonwoo nearly whispered, afraid of what kind of punishment he would be getting tonight. He wasn't in the mood for anything too brutal but he also didn't want to use the safe word. Actually, he would even appreciate some nice love-making instead of their usual kinky fucking. Not like he'd tell Mingyu that. Of course he wouldn't. The younger was too perfect for him. And Wonwoo? He was ugly. Weird. The 'emo' guy. He didn't want Mingyu to leave because he didn't feel like indulging in their shared kinks that night.

„No what? No, you didn't practise or no, you won't answer daddy?“ Mingyu made his voice as authoritative as possible, purposely dropping it an octave lower, grabbing the latter's chin  and looking steadily into his teary eyes. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu's eyes burning a hole into his soul.

„Both nos, daddy.“ Wonwoo spoke quietly as he tried to look somewhere else. Mingyu pulled the latter onto his lap and roughly squeezed his ass cheeks, drawing a lingering whimper out.

„You know what it means, right, baby?“ Mingyu smirked, nails slipping underneath the warm fabric of a pink sweater and scraping the skin, making it hot and bothered.

„I'm so sorry daddy.“ Wonwoo tried for one last time. Maybe daddy could forgive him if he showed how much of a good boy he is. It's not like it made Mingyu believe him, he knew. He knew it was a part of the foreplay. He knew the older was just trying his patience.

„Well, I have to teach you a lesson then.“ The younger's voice was dangerously low, soft smirk grazing his lips, signaling the older to start sucking him off. It went quite often, Wonwoo wasn't surprised. Plus Mingyu had a thing for getting his cock sucked, saliva trickling down the thick shaft, the tip being toyed with, warmth wetness engulfing what he had to offer.

He was doing exactly as his daddy taught him, tongue swirling around the tip, licking it and sucking it with a tint of tiredness, clouding his actions, dipping the tip into the slit, licking on the majestic vein on the underside of Mingyu's heavy cock.

Lack of free time combined with Wonwoo's frustrating hot mouth got Mingyu og so close to cumming, hips bucking up by themselves, breath hitching. He couldn't thank the saints more for Wonwoo's non-existent gag reflex.

„Stop.“ He said steadily, surprising himself with how collected it sounded. He grabbed Wonwoo's hair, pulling the latter's head away from his hard throbbing cock, a thin string of saliva still connecting the fragile man to his cock.

Wonwoo was panting as patches of precum decorated his lips and chin, slowly dripping onto his chest. Lastly, the string dramatically broke, leaving another wet path on him.

„Show me your cute little ass baby.“ Mingyu growled while sliding his slender finger across the tip of Wonwoo´s leaking cock. The older one whined, positioning himself onto his pale knees and elbows, obediently pushing his ass up. A cap of their trust-worthy popped off, some liquid squirted onto Mingyu's fingers.

„Aw, your adorable hole is already twitching, how cute.“ Mingyu happily exclaimed. If Wonwoo wasn't squirming in pleasure and need, he would probably say something about how childish the latter's reactions are. Who even says aw anymore? But he couldn´t. Not when Mingyu already inserted a digit of his pointer finger into the unprepared hole. Wonwoo grabbed onto the pale pink sheets that matched his sweater, heavy pants excaping his swollen lips.

„Such a cutie. The way you suck my fingers in makes me want to eat you.“ The younger boy growled and harshly licked the stretched slick flesh around his finger.

"Hm, strawberries fit you."

After a while of teasing kitten licks he stuck his tongue beside the finger that was already buried in, testing the area.

Wonwoo whimpered, thrashing from side to side, he loved being eaten out, it was one of his many kinks.                     

Mingyu was working his tongue in, pushing the surrounding walls, making Wonwoo whimper in a mind-blowing pleasure. He needed to coe so badly, especially considering their rule about not touching themselves when the other isn't present.

The younger boy put another finger in, working the latter´s hole open. When he hit his prostate, Wonwoo helplessly cried out.

„Daddy, I can't, umm, I can't!“ Wonwoo was already brought to the edge by the merciless teasing.

„Don't you dare to cum baby.“ Mingyu said as he pulled his fingers and tongue out of the older´s hole. He took a moment to wipe the excess saliva on his chin and admired Wonwoo´s wrecked state. The older had a certain hidden charm. He looked unbearably hot when he was wrecked. He looked beautiful, all sweaty, tears prickling in the corners of his pretty eyes, cock twitching and his hole seemed completely spent. Oh he could watch his friend trashing around all day.

„Don't stop.“ Wonwoo whined and Mingyu chuckled at the older's cuteness. Even though he was just about to take his hyung, he was drowning in the way the older melted under his every touch. He wouldn´t admit it but he really liked Wonwoo. More than a bandmate, more than an older brother, more than a friend. Everytime he pushed Wonwoo away after sex, he spent the whole night by thinking and regretting. But this wasn´t the right place and right time to regret what he did. Not when he had his handsome and horny hyung slash baby boy under himself.

„Daddy.“ Wonwoo whined again and pushed his ass up, looking at him from underneath his eyelashes.

„Yes baby? Tell daddy what do you want.“ Mingyu turned the older boy around, helping him to sit on his lap. Their fingers automatically intertwined and Mingyu pulled Wonwoo closer, kissing the older passionately but gently. Their lips moved in sync, mapping the same areas. They pulled away, the lack of oxygen starting to be uncomfortable, harshly panting and barely keeping eyes open, a string of saliva connecting them.

„Fuck me daddy.“ Wonwoo said, voice low and hoarse. Instead of responsing Mingyu smacked his ass cheek, leaving a red mark decorating the older´s pale skin.

„That's not how good boys ask for something.“ Mingyu calmly said, satisfied with the cute moan that escaped Wonwoo's swollen lips.

„Daddy, please!“ The smaller boy was getting impatient, he fet hot and his neglected dick was screaming for attention. However, Mingyu wasn´t happy with the way Wonwoo pleaded so he smacked the other cheek forcefully, causing it to jiggle.

„Try again, baby boy. Be good.“

„Daddy, please, fuck me hard.“ Wonwoo was almost crying, choking on his spit, ass hurting.

„Good boy.“ Mingyu caressed his cheek and kissed him. He pecked his nose, forehead, cheeks and then lips, finishing with a rough pull of teeth on his bottom lip.

„Ride me baby. I want to watch you fucking yourself on my dick.“ Mingyu growled deeply. Wonwoo was so needy, hot all over, he felt like he was going to die if he didn't cum soon.

He then grabbed Mingyu´s length and pushed himself onto it, moaning, tears freely rolling down his cheeks, hips not waiting to get used to the feeling of being well filled. Wonwoo started bouncing on Mingyu´s cock immediately.

„Shit baby, how are you still tight after being slutty?“ The older´s warm insides felt so good around Mingyu´s cock. He was almost losing it. Almost. The dominant side of him didn´t die yet.

„You know baby, I'd like to make a show for the others. Don't you think it's an amazing idea? Imagine me fucking you against the fridge, everyone else just watching you as you whine needily under my touch, trashing from side to side, moaning and whining, twitching and screamig. I think they'd enjoy it.“ Mingyu said in a low calm voice, sounding pretty collected as if he didn´t have a pretty boy bouncing on his dick right in the very moment

„Daddy, please don't. I don't want them to se--.“ Wonwoo protested weakly as he continued fucking himself on the taller boy as fast and hard as he managed to. He was wrecked and tired but too horny to stop.

„Jeon Wonwoo, Seventeen's slut. It sounds so pretty.“ Mingyu groaned when the older´s insides tightly squeezed around his cock. Placing his large hands on his hips and lightly scratching him while watching the older.

„I'm gonna cum, daddy, touch me, please, I'm begging you!“ Wonwoo was sobbing, sobs sometimes getting replaced with screams when Mingyu´s dick pushed against his sweet spot. He was seeing white and black at the same time, his body squirming under so much pleasure. Every little touch of Mingyu's dick on his prostate was  making him shudder and cry out for mercy.

„That's right, cum for me, baby boy, cum for daddy.“ Mingyu growled and tugged on the older´s members. Wonwoo's back arched as he cried out in pleasure, streaks of white liquid painting everything him. Mingyu was still bucking his hips even though the older´s clenching ass was making it harder, trying to find his release. When he finally reached his orgasm, he soundlessly moaned the latter´s name, spurting his cum into the older.

They were slowly coming from their heights. Wonwoo tried to roll away when Mingyu left his hole. The younger caught his hand in his and pulled him into a hug.¨

„Do you want to stay here tonight?“


End file.
